Cielo
by Elmund9
Summary: La Matrix tiene varios tipos de agentes, entre ellos los Shinigami. Primer capítulo: Aizen piensa en el cielo; Segundo capítulo: Ichihime.
1. Chapter 1

**Cielo**

La Matrix, una realidad virtual simulada para mantener a los humanos bajo control, diseñada para funcionar como lo hacía la vida real de antaño.

Pero cómo todo programa, a veces ocurren glitches en el sistema.

Había un error muy común que pasaba cuándo los humanos fallecían pero sus mentes sobrevivían debido al data recopilado a través de los años; lo que los humanos solían llamar "fantasmas" o "espíritus".

Esos errores eran difíciles de corregir y con el tiempo podían corromperse, volverse "Hollows", los cuales atacaban humanos vivos y podían alterar ciertos códigos, dándoles habilidades no autorizadas por el sistema tanto humanos como a Hollows.

Para hacer frente a esos fallos,, dentro de la Matrix se creó un tipo de agente especial, llamado "Shinigami", vestidos con trajes japoneses negros e invisibles para la mayoría de los humanos, eran estos agentes los encargados de destruir las conciencias restantes de los humanos, desaparecer los hollows del sistema.

Algunos humanos podrían llamarlos "ángeles" y considerar que ellos ayudaban a liberar las conciencias atadas a la Matrix, sin embargo, ese tipo de pensamiento no cruzaba por la mente de los Shinigami, ellos eran programas realizando su función con una precisión de una máquina atada a una apariencia humana.

Los Shinigami habían funcionado muy bien hasta que el virus conocido cómo "Smith" corrompió la Matrix de una forma nunca antes vista, alterando la Matrix de una forma inesperada y caótica que paralizó el sistema por horas. Incluso tras ser eliminado, los efectos del virus repercutieron tras él.

A diferencia de Smith, la nueva anomalía no se presento con violencia, en cambio, todo inicio una día bastante común:

Una mañana, el Shinigami Aizen Sosuke terminó de almacenar la información de los fallos del día cumpliendo su función igual que siempre. Era un programa, pero aún así necesitaba descanso, como todos los Shinigami, al igual que el resto de los agentes similares a él, mantenía una rutina bastante "humana": Trabajo, comida, descanso, repetición.

—¿Existe el cielo?— el Shinigami se preguntó mientras veía por la ventana el pasar de las nubes blancas. La mayoría de los humanos se reconfortan creyendo que sus conciencias iban a algún lugar tras la muerte, pero lo más cercano que Aizen conocía era volverse "fantasmas" —¿Existe el alma? ¿Tengo yo un alma? ¿Puedo ir yo al cielo?

Las preguntas las dijo en voz alta, esperando que las respuestas aparecieran ante él invocadas por sus palabras. Pero no lo hicieron. Las respuestas a estas preguntas no estaban en las bases de datos.

Aizen acomodó los lentes en su cara antes de levantarse de su escritorio. Estaba confundido y eso lo asustaba. Esos sentimientos eran ajenos a su programación. Podía tener curiosidad pues esa lo ayudaba en las investigaciones para encontrar los glitches, pero jamás, desde haber sido instalado en la Matrix, Aizen había tenido miedo.

¿Quizas era él un virus al igual que Smith? Después de todo su 'conciencia' y las preguntas alejadas del código debían significar algo. Una anomalía que no debía existir porque además de poder alterar el buen funcionamiento de la Matrix podría dañar otros programas junto con él. Por eso no sería extraño que otro programa se diera cuenta de su malfuncionamiento y lo borrará.

Aizen volteó para todos lados, por primera vez conciente de que él existía. De su mortalidad.

Estaba solo en su cubículo, uno entre millares de Shinigami por lo que sus acciones erráticas no podían ser detectadas, aún. Lo borrarían en cuanto los demás Shinigami o alguna otra forma de agente o programa se percatara de que Aizen exhibía un comportamiento divergente.

—Toc, toc — Ichimaru Gin tocó la puerta abierta y alzó una ceja al ver al otro Shinigami hacerse para atrás.

Aizen recobró su compostura y sonrió. Una buena imitación de su anterior programación.

—¿Esta todo bien?— Ichimaru preguntó, más por una reacción a la acción de Aizen que genuina curiosidad. Seguía siendo un programa que actuaba de acuerdo a un código, veía sorpresa y tenía un catálogo de reacciones aleatorias de las cuales tomar. Esa vez fue una pregunta.

—Por supuesto —Aizen mintió y no dejo de sonreír hasta que el otro Shinigami accedió con la cabeza y se movió al cubículo adyacente para platicar con una Shinigami de menor estatus llamada Rangiku Matsumoto.

Era común ver a grupos de agentes, u otros programas, unirse; platicar de sus actividades con falsa emoción, buscando crear alguna especie de vínculo entró ellos y los demás a través del contacto o palabras en una suerte de reflejo a la interacción de los humanos, porque a pesar de que las máquinas gobernaban la Matrix, todo agente o Shinigami no dejaba de ser una imitación del hombre

.. Aunque..

Aizen se sentó en su silla, "Shinigami" significaba "dios de la muerte". Sí. Eso era, Aizen pensó mientras su sonrisa crecía, él no era imitación de un humano sino de un dios. Y por ello, era su misión crear el cielo.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Yo solo quería hacer un crossover de Matrix y Bleach, espero que alguien lo haya disfrutado. Gracias por leer.**


	2. Ichihime

_Fic sobre Ichihime. Porque hubiera sido malo que no proporcionará nada al fandom._

 **¿Puede una máquina enamorarse?**

Ichigo Kurosaki había sido concebido como uno de los tantos nuevos avances de la ingeniería de la Matrix. Diseñado para cumplir tanto misiones de agentes, de Shinigami, y los dos tipos de programa pensante: de vigía y control.

Los programas de control eran aquellos que vivían como humanos, caminando por la calle o teniendo familias, siendo ojos para los agentes sin saberlo. Eran máquinas que desconocían su propia naturaleza. Los vigía en cambio, eran una suerte de informantes, sabían su propósito y aunque también convivían con los humanos, preferían interactuar con los otros programas.

Masaki Kurosaki, un programa vigía especializado en hollows, había conocido años atrás a uno de control llamado Isshin Shiba, y con ayuda del programa pensante/Shinigami Kisuke Urahara, había conseguido el permiso de crear una nueva hibridación.

Tres "hijos", tan máquinas como se podría esperar nacieron de ese matrimonio, con habilidades que les permitían ver hollows aunque creyeran ser humanos, así como cargados con información que les podría ayudar a enfrentarse a las "píldoras", los humanos que ya no estaban conectados a la Matrix.

Los tres hubieran vivido una vida "normal", recopilando información sin saberlo aunque tuvieran algunos privilegios de tanto vigías, shinigamis y agentes, sin embargo, todo cambio cuando el virus Smith se volvió presente en su ciudad japonesa de Karakura. Masaki tuvo que revelar la verdad de la Matrix y el mundo de Ichigo, Karin y Yuzu bien pudo haber sido destruído junto el virus.

Ichigo tenía doce en aquel entonces, tres años después, al entrar a la preparatoria, se sentía tan vacío como en el momento que su madre le reveló que los fantasmas eran conciencias que debían ser eliminadas por el bien de la Matrix. Él hubiera sido feliz en creer que iban a una suerte de cielo, pero el final aparentemente sí era el final.

También hubiera vivido mejor si hubiera sido ignorante de que los humanos eran presos en una realidad virtual, una carcel en la que Ichigo era celador, pero que él jamás podría pensar en destruir, fuera o no su cuerpo real, Yuzu y Karin al igual que él, necesitaban la Matrix para existir.

Al igual que, en teoría, los humanos requieren respirar para vivir, Ichigo requería el aire virtual para sobrevivir, pero aún así, no podía evitar pensar que cada estímulo de su alrededor era falso, irreal y sin importancia.

Así es como para Ichigo todos sus días eran casi iguales, más robotizados que lo esperado para un programa pensante. Eso era hasta que la conoció.

Estaba caminando por un pasillo de la escuela cuando vio a un fantasma persiguiendo a una compañera de su salón. Ichigo sabía que el programa Quincy Uryu Ishida estaba también en su clase de la escuela, así que el problema era de alguien más.

—Señor Kurosaki —Inoue lo detuvo a la mitad del camino.

Inoue, primer nombre Orihime, era quizá la joven más atractiva del instituto, con un largo cabello rojizo fuerte, y enormes ojos cafés claros, Ichigo más de una vez había pensado que la joven era un programa al igual que él. O quizá simplemente Ichigo quería sentir que había alguien más como él.

—Inoue —Ichigo la saludo con un poco menos de formalidad de la requerida en la sociedad japonesa, pero ella no se inmutó nisiquiera un poco.

—¿Como está? —ella preguntó con una deslumbrante sonrisa que de nuevo causó a Ichigo desear que ella fuera algún tipo de programa, como él. Ella pestañeo antes de volver a abrir sus labios — Umm, ¿tengo algo en la cara?

Ichigo sintió un poco de calor en sus cachetes por la vergüenza. Era cierto que tenía una mala reputación en la escuela, pero aún así la imagen de un pervertido era algo demasiado humillante incluso en su vida seudo-nihilista. De nuevo Inoue actuó distinto a lo esperado, pues su sonrisa creció y observó a Ichigo con más detenimiento.

—No...estaba pensando —Ichigo intentó hacer una sonrisa con sus labios, pero quizá por no ser humana, falló en parecer honesta.

—Ya veo ¡Yo también estaba pensando! Tatsuki me dijo que usted era un fan de Shakespeare, y ayer gane un concurso donde me dieron boletos para una obra de él...pero yo ya tenía un compromiso para esa fecha. No me gustaría que el boleto fuera inutil.

Ichigo parpadeó, la conversación había ido a un lugar inesperado. Algo como la chica más bella de la clase regalando boletos a él, a una función de Shakespeare. Era algo cómico...y dulce. Era extraño pero por primera vez en tres años Ichigo sintió calor en su pecho y sus pensamientos fallaron en darle una respuesta de inmediato. Aún así, al final pudo acomodar una respuesta.

—Gracias, intentaré devolver el favor lo antes posible —Ichigo dijo con una sonrisa más honesta. Y sus ojos calleron de nuevo sobre el fantasma. El hermano muerto de Inoue sin lugar a duda, pero a diferencia de ella, el fantasma parecía estar sufriendo.

¿Si no eran reales? ¿Entonces por qué parecían sufrir?

Ichigo tragó saliva. Uryu seguro eliminaría al fantasma sin pensarlo mucho e Inoue ni siquiera se daría cuenta.

—De hecho, Inoue. Tengo algo que decirte...

Ichigo sirvió de puente entre ella y el hermano muerto, hubo lágrimas, palabras sobre unos broches y algo de disculpas, además de una despedida que causó que Inoue llorara en el hombro de Ichigo.

Después ella lo dejo con boletos de Shakespeare y un silencio que era extrañamente reconfortante..

* * *

Unas semanas después de haberle dicho a Inoue sobre su hermano muerto, ella había vuelto a la normalidad, sonrisas deslumbrantes, personalidad extravagante, con la sutil diferencia de que la comisura de sus labios y en el brillo de sus ojos se reflejaba algo que podría llamarse paz.

De acuerdo a lo esperado, alguien ya se había hecho cargo del fantasma, por supuesto Inoue lo ignoraba, por mucho que le hubiera servido al hermano mayor para despedirse de su hermanita, Ichigo le oculto cualquier mención de la Matrix o que el mismo Ichigo era un agente.

Una máquina, eso era Ichigo. Lo poco que conocía Ichigo de programación indicaban que cada acción de Ichigo estaba predeterminada por un código.

—Gracias, señor Kurosaki —Orihime decidió detenerlo en el pasillo fuera del salón —Siempre quise despedirme de mi hermano como era debido. Siento que un enorme peso se me quitó de encima.

Ichigo sabía que ella era una humana, completa y total, por eso no le había dicho toda la verdad. Ni siquiera la punta del iceberg, pero ella lo hacía sentir. Después de tres años de vacío total, de navegar en un mundo gris y binario, Ichigo finalmente sentía.

—No hay problema..se que no es el momento, pero me gustaría preguntarte algo.. ¿Inoue, tendrías tiempo para mí despues?

—¿Cómo dice?

—¿Te gustaría...ir a algún lugar juntos?

La cara de Orihime se enrojeció antes de que contestará que sí, sus ojos más llenos de luz que nunca, mirándolo a él con cariño. Estaba enamorada de él e Ichigo sintió su corazón latir con fuerza ante esta revelación. Quería besarla y pasar todo su tiempo con ella.

Ichigo pensó, mientras veía su reflejo en los ojos de ella, "así se siente estar vivo"


End file.
